All Out War! Aizen vs. Shinigami
All Out War! Aizen vs. Shinigami is the two hundred ninety second episode of the Bleach anime. The Shinigami and Visored vow to protect Ichigo Kurosaki and defeat Sōsuke Aizen. Summary Ichigo breaks through a Garganta and arrives in the Fake Karakura Town. Ichigo appears directly behind Aizen and he uses this opportunity to fire a Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen. However, the attack ends up hitting a barrier that appears behind Aizen. Aizen then greets Ichigo and immediately appears in front of the Shinigami. Aizen swings his Zanpakutō at Ichigo, but Ichigo is able to dodge the attack. Aizen tells Ichigo that his attack was good, but the area he picked wasn't. Aizen explains that a creature’s biggest blind spot is in the back of their neck and that he wouldn't have gone into battle without the proper protection. Aizen then decides to figure out what Ichigo is thinking and guesses that Ichigo thinks that if he had used his Hollow mask, he would have won. Ichigo realizes that Aizen is correct and that he thought if he put his Hollow mask on he would have gone out of control again, like during his battle with Ulquiorra Cifer. Aizen tells Ichigo to attack him with his Hollow mask donned, so he can prove to him that his thoughts are arrogant. Ichigo immediately dons his Hollow mask and fires off another Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen, but this time Aizen dodges the attack and appears behind Ichigo. Ichigo immediately moves away from his opponent and Aizen tells him that his attacks are meaningless against him. Ichigo tries to figure out what he means by this and Aizen explains to him that what he's talking about is that Ichigo's blade will never reach him. Ichigo doesn't believe him and he fires off yet another Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen, but his opponent dodges it. Ichigo then swings his Zanpakutō down on Aizen, but the Shinigami is able to dodge this attack as well. Aizen appears directly behind Ichigo, who immediately moves out of the way. Ichigo thinks to himself that his timing was perfect in attacking Aizen and he wonders if this is actually the power of Aizen's Zanpakutō. However, Aizen informs him that he has not been using his Zanpakutō's power in this battle and that this is simply how his strength normally is. Aizen asks Ichigo why he's putting so much distance between the two of them and if this is because he doesn't want even a single part of him out of his vision. Aizen states that this idea is meaningful only in a battle between two equals and that between the two of them, distance holds no meaning. Aizen immediately appears in front of Ichigo and touches his chest. He tells Ichigo that in just an instant, he can touch his heart. Ichigo immediately swings his Zanpakutō at Aizen, but the blow is easily dodged and Aizen appears behind Ichigo. Aizen questions Ichigo as to why he wants to fight with him. He tells Ichigo that since he is, here it's clear that he rescued Orihime Inoue and that just from the look on his face he can tell that none of his friends have died. Aizen tells Ichigo that he can't win if he just fights out of a sense of responsibility and that fighting without hatred is like an eagle without wings. Captain Sajin Komamura suddenly appears next to Ichigo and he tells him not to lose himself or else he would be killed. Komamura tells Ichigo that he knows the reason why the captains from Hueco Mundo sent him here first and that he won't let him see Aizen's Shikai. Most of the remaining Shinigami and Visored suddenly appear in front of Ichigo and they tell him that they'll protect him. Ichigo tells them that this is crazy, since they're all in terrible shape, but Shinji Hirako tells him that it would be crazier to just let him fight alone, and that this battle belongs to every single one of them. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya suddenly charges into battle and he swings his Zanpakutō down on Aizen, but Aizen blocks the attack with his own Zanpakutō. Aizen calls Hitsugaya reckless for just charging in, but Hitsugaya tells him that if no one did anything, this battle would never go anywhere. Hitsugaya then commends Aizen on not using his Zanpakutō's powers right from the start and this causes Aizen to commend Hitsugaya for not attacking alone. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku suddenly swings his Zanpakutō at Aizen, but Aizen brings up a barrier that blocks the attack. Shunsui asks if Aizen is trying to suggest that they're playing dirty, but Aizen tells him that if that is the way he interpreted it, then he would have to correct his statement. Komamura thanks Ichigo for attacking Aizen the moment he did because if he hadn't, then he would have attacked Aizen in a fit of rage and would have most likely been killed. Komamura then tells Ichigo that Aizen's statements about him not being able to win battles without hatred is wrong, since just his desire to protect has been able to grant him many victories. Komamura then goes to fight Aizen and Shinji remarks that Komamura likes to talk a lot. Shinji then asks Ichigo why he didn't bring Orihime back with him, because if he had, they could have all been healed. Before Ichigo can say anything, Shinji decides to forgive him because he at least brought back Captain Retsu Unohana, who would be better for battle anyway. As this is happening, Unohana is shown going up to Hachigen Ushōda, who is taking care of the wounded Hiyori Sarugaki. Shinji tells Ichigo that he's going to protect him, but in exchange, he wants Ichigo to protect the things that he wants protected. Shinji and the other Visored that are with him then leave to battle Aizen. As Ichigo stands around in a daze, Captain Suì-Fēng wonders how long he is planning on doing that. She tells him that an opening on Aizen will not last long and Ichigo will lose his opportunity if he is not careful. Suì-Fēng tells him that this is a fight of survival and they are fighting to keep themselves alive, keep Ichigo alive and to keep all others from harm at Aizen's hand. She warns him not to fall behind and she charges towards Aizen. Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda suddenly tells his captain to wait up and he rushes to catch-up with Suì-Fēng. Ichigo recalls the words of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, remembering what he said about him having to protect Karakura Town. Remembering this, Ichigo acknowledges that he does not have to worry about the captains and the Visored, stating that he believes in them and all he has to do is borrow everybody's strength and look closely at the whereabouts of this battle. Hitsugaya and Shunsui continue battling Aizen, but none of their attacks are able to land and Aizen mocks Shunsui by telling him that he's doing well for someone who uses sneak attacks. Hitsugaya tells Aizen that his words regarding a sword without hatred being an eagle without wings is wrong. He states that placing only responsibility on the blade and swinging it down is what a captain is supposed to do. Swinging swords down in hatred is unclean violence and the captains do not call that fighting. Hitsugaya then tells Aizen that it is clear that he doesn't have what it takes to be a captain. Aizen taunts Hitsugaya, reminding him that he has the most hatred at him in the entirety of the Gotei 13. Aizen wonders if Hitsugaya has truly lost all of his hatred against him because Lieutenant Momo Hinamori has already recovered enough to join the battle. Kyōraku, realizing that Hitsugaya's beginning to get angered, tries to take advantage of the situation and he swings his Zanpakutō at Aizen, but Aizen evades and accuses Kyōraku of being uncouth for attacking in the middle of a conversation. Kyōraku states that he has never been good at listening when the speaker is a man, saying that just listening is too boring. Hitsugaya suddenly activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru and he angrily tells Aizen that he is correct. Hitsugaya states that he had not come to fight, but had come to violently kill him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and Captain Unohana walk next to a sweets shop. Isane suggest they come in, but Unohana tells her she shouldn't, as she'll gain weight and Isane unwillingly obeys. As they pass, Ōmaeda exits the shop and invites the two women inside, saying the shop has the best anmitsu around. Isane is nearly tempted to grab one of the bowls, but at the last second Unohana rips a wooden flagpole from the wall of the shop and uses it to knock the anmitsu bowls from Marechiyo's hands, proving she is quite skilled at kendo. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *The Gotei 13 & The Visored vs. Sōsuke Aizen Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Kidō used: * * Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * * * (flashback) Bankai: * * (flashback) * Resurrección used: * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes